I Own You
by AnimeAnythingWriter
Summary: 15 year old Alois Trancy has been auctioned off to young business man Claude Faustus for his own pleasure, except Claude bought Alois to save him. Claude swears he will protect Alois and make sure he will never be taken away from him ever again. Story contains, yaoi, lemon, violence, language most likely. Pairings: ClaudeXAlois, some SebastianXCiel. Coming out of hiatus for now


**A/N: Hello everyone this is a story request from my good friend on here, FragileBlueButterflies. Now this is a ClaudeXAlois story and no worries for you SebastianXCiel lovers, there will be some of that as well. Now sit back and relax and enjoy the story ^^ And I hope you enjoy the story everyone! Especially you Kayla~ ^^  
**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, lemon (sex) and possibly violence, if you don't like that, then I suggest you leave. Thank you**

_**Chapter 1:**__** Buying Someone**_

"10 million!"

"15 million!"

"20 million!"

Shouts were across the room as bids were made from males to buy their own slaves or in this case toys for them to play around with. Auctioning off young girls, boys, totally sickening in this world.

The next person up for bid was a young blonde around the age of 15. He was a little small at about 5 ft 5, he had beautiful sky color or these rain colored eyes. He was quite skinny; he probably hadn't eaten in about weeks from being held captive until he could be auctioned off. His name was Alois Trancy.

"Alright we have this here boy for auction next. He's about fifteen and he's a virgin, surprisingly, but I guarantee he will fulfill all of your desires! The bidding starts at 1 million yen."

"1 million!"

"10 million!"

"No, 40 million!"

"I'd give you 90 million yen!"

As bids were screamed across the room, Alois was keeping his head down as much as possible and small tears rolled down his eyes. He would soon be owned and bought by one of these disgusting men.

"800 million yen." A voice stated plainly and in a boring tone from the back of the room.

Everyone was shocked at the high bid and was curious to who would bid so much for just one young boy to be their slave.

He stepped forward and caught Alois' attention. The man had wild black hair, golden, intimidating eyes; he also wore these glasses and was dressed in a black trench coat, covering his suit. He came forward to the front and dumped all the money in front of the auctioneer and took off his coat to place it around Alois so it would cover his naked body. Then he picked up Alois and held him in his arms bridal style, tightly and proceeded to walk away.

Alois was shocked a little and just kept his head hidden into the man's warm chest. It was as if Alois trusted him and knew he would be safe with him.

"E-Excuse me, sir? May I ask your name so we know who bought this boy?"

The man turned his head around and his eyes narrowed.

"The name is Claude Faustus."

With that, he walked out of the room with Alois in his arms and proceeded to the parking garage below and to his black Honda Civic Hybrid. He placed Alois in the passenger's seat and laid the seat back for him so he could relax and lay down.

"You might as well get some rest, it's a bit of a drive from here back to my place and traffic isn't the best right now." Claude stated monotonously and looked at Alois in the corner of his eyes.

Alois nodded and got all comfy in his seat and proceeded to fall asleep.

"Thank you…" He mumbled before sleep over took his body.

As soon as he was asleep, Claude pulled out of the parking garage and proceeded driving back to his condo in downtown Tokyo, but with traffic, it could be a little while.

* * *

Claude Faustus was a wealthy young business associate of Black Corporation, and he was only 20 years old. People were jealous of his success and of his business partner's success as well. But Claude was quite smart and knew his way around, so it certainly wasn't luck that got him his position and with co-owning the company.

About a few months back, Claude had run into a beautiful young blonde boy at the market. He dropped some food and he offered to pick it up for him. They talked for quite some time and Claude offered the boy some lunch and he gladly accepted along with a twirl of joy.

They continued to meet once a week at the market, sometimes even twice a week. There was some connection that made Claude keep going back to meet up with the young boy.

But all of the meetings between the two ended about a few weeks back. Claude waited at the market until it closed that very day, but no sign of the boy. He tried the next day, and the next, but no sign of him.

Claude was actually starting to grow worried for the boy and he began to assume something horrible must've happened to him. Especially when his business associate and partner, Sebastian Michaelis came into the office one day saying that his young 'partner's' cousin was missing and fit the description of the boy Claude was looking for.

Then a couple weeks later, Claude dug up some information about an underground auction. It was selling girls and boys to people who wanted them to be their play toys or to fulfill their disgusting desires.

When Claude got this kind of information he gathered up as much money as he could in his savings and even some from the company in case the young boy was there, and he was.

The boy he purchased tonight was the boy he was growing fond of from the market; Alois Trancy.

* * *

About two hours passed before Claude pulled into his parking spot of his condo's building. Alois was dead asleep and thought it be best not to wake him and let him rest.

Claude pulled Alois into his arms and held him tightly, yet gently so it wouldn't wake him. He proceeded towards the elevator and headed straight for his condo's floor.

His condo was on the very top floor of the building and was one of two rooms on that floor. He took out his key and opened the door to his huge home. There were marble pillars to hold support for the entrance way, but since he was still traditional with some part throughout the home, he took of his shoes at the door and walked along the wooden floors to his master suite bedroom.

There wasn't much to the bedroom except a door to his bathroom, a couple of paintings he got while in Europe when he was a teenager, a gigantic king sized bed that was adorned with red and white covers and pillows, a huge wall window the out looked all of the city, and the walls were covered with white so there were at least some monotone like colors in his home.

He carefully pulled back the covers of his bed so Alois could get in. Once he placed him cautiously down onto the bed he pulled the covers back over him and ran a hand through his blonde locks; trying to move them out of the way from his face.

"So beautiful." He whispered to himself. He was entranced by Alois and his appearance, but he couldn't smile because he saw all kinds of bruises and binding marks on Alois when he bought him. It made him disgusted by what they did to the young boy. No one should have to go through that.

Claude was about to leave to let Alois sleep, but he leaned down and placed his lips on Alois' forehead.

"I will make sure they won't ever hurt you again. You are now mine, Alois Trancy. I own you." And with that Claude pulled away and headed for the lights; switched them off and walked out the door with his fists clenching.

Claude was growing quite fond of Alois and now swore to protect what was his. But he knew that there are going to be problems along the way.

**A/N: Well I hoped you like the first chapter here. Reviews please on how it is so far? It's kind of an introductory with what's going on. And I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. But please give me time. Coming out of a hiatus isn't easy, and I'm still working on that HitsuKarin story. So please be patient with me? Thank you.**


End file.
